wallaceandgromitfandomcom-20200223-history
Helping Hound
Plot When Bitzer has a little problem with getting the Flock back from causing chaos, the Farmer decides to buy a new sheepdog on fast mail. The package then comes in less than 5 seconds, and when Bitzer sees the mailman, he tries to hurry to get the Flock back before the mailman leaves. Shaun, who is relaxing and reading a comic book, wishes he could help Bitzer, since Bitzer almost got run over by the fast mail truck while getting two sheep back to their lawn. But Bitzer is fed up, and decides to quit his job! But while the Farmer is getting the new sheepdog ready, he goes outside and blows Bitzer's whistle, which makes all the sheep stop. The Farmer then takes a blanket off the sheepdog, because the sheepdog was a robotic sheepdog! It's name is SUPER DOG-0001! (I think) so, anyway, the Farmer gets a remote control for SUPER DOG, and he presses a button, which makes it turn into a flying dog and makes the Flock get back to eating the grass! The Farmer then presses a green button, which makes the dog poop, which disgusts the Flock. Bitzer then feels downhearted and jealous, but the Farmer then gives him the remote control for the dog, and Bitzer is so happy! But SUPER DOG sees Bitzer with the remote control, and goes over to him. Bitzer presses a button, but nothing happens! Shaun tries to help, but SUPER DOG breaks the remote control! He then whistles because HE'S in charge now, and he has a mind of it's own! Shaun then gets a plan, and tells Bitzer to distract SUPER DOG with playing fetch, and it works, and Shaun goes into the barn to build something. Bitzer wonders where Shaun is, and SUPER DOG thinks a plan was coming up. But Bitzer and SUPER DOG then hear a sound, and it was a robotic sheep! It's name was SUPER SHEEP! Shaun then hits a button on it's remote control and it hits SUPER DOG with a tiny hammer! Shaun high-fives Bitzer, but SUPER DOG is smart, and he holds a giant hammer! The chase is on! As SUPER DOG chases the weak SUPER SHEEP, he accidentally goes under the tractor and the giant hammer falls off! Whew! But the Flock gets scared and runs, which makes Shaun drop the remote control and join the running along with Bitzer! The Farmer hears the sound, and goes to investigate. SUPER DOG is still chasing SUPER SHEEP, while the Flock, Shaun, and Bitzer bang into a trailer, and SUPER DOG bites off SUPER SHEEP's rotor, and SUPER SHEEP lands on a member of the Flock, and since the SUPER SHEEP was built on a skateboard, SUPER DOG then goes over the skateboard and lands in the dirt! The next day, Bitzer gets his job back, and sees SUPER DOG washing the dishes for a punishment. Bitzer then waves at SUPER DOG, and SUPER DOG waves back. SUPER DOG then sees the Farmer and then goes back to washing the dishes, but he then drops a dish in the sink and it breaks, leaving him in an outburst, leaving Shaun and Bitzer laughing manically! Category:Shaun the Sheep Episodes